History of the Omni
What little is known of the history of the Omni has been compiled through generations of surveying ruins and gathering artifacts. Early Age The Algus system has been confirmed to be the home star system for the Omni race. Data records indicate that a planet known as Kollha, the second one in the system, was their former homeworld. The planet's geography has been replicated with remarkable accuracy based off of ancient video footage and planetary surveys used by the Omni themselves. Little is known about the Early Age, as much information was lost during Kollha's destruction and the Omni themselves destroyed much of it during their conquests in order to rewrite their history. What little has been confirmed implies they were a warlike race, prone to settling disputes with bloodshed, far removed from their self-cultivated, pacifistic, propaganda-supported image during their reign over the Omni Empire. Omni Spring During this era, the Omni reached the stars and became a minor spacefaring power. The Republic of the Omni was small but ambitious, and they quickly began making enemies while expanding their reach. However, infighting made them weak and their foes began taking advantage of this by expanding into Omni territory. However, led by a self-proclaimed prophet who claimed to speak for the gods, the Omni would soon discover Novarckas, a Dyson sphere created four billion years ago by an ancient civilization which they believed had direct contact with the gods. Modern historians believe that these "gods" were the Harbingers who had helped build the Empire of Arckas, an intergalactic civilization said to have colonized nearly the entire universe. Novarckas contained large stashes of technology that helped the Omni leap forward thousands of years in scientific and technological knowledge almost overnight. To celebrate this new gift from the gods, the Omni constructed Vernietigen, an idol built in the image of the Harbingers who would behave and act like them in every way. The building of Vernietigen is commonly thought of as the transition point between the Omni Spring and the Omni Summer, though others place the transition at the first use of Arckasian technology in war during the Battle of the Rings of Salhanyte. Omni Summer Also referred to as the False Paradise or the Age of Darkness by those the Omni conquered, the Omni Summer was a period when the Omni very rapidly expanded across the entire Milky Way Galaxy and began using Stone Rings to reach other galaxies. These conquests were known as the the Omni Wars, or the Galactic Crusades. Regardless of species, all who were conquered would refer to themselves as "Omni." The Omni ensured their empire's survival using Vernietigen's abilities to control thoughts via the Stone Rings. TBA Omni Fall The age of glory begun to draw to a close when Antocula the Oracle, a cybernetic creature that predicted the future using Na'zrah's computing power, revealed to the Omni priests that the Omni Empire would soon meet its end and be destroyed. The priests informed the imperial officials of the prophecy, and they refused to believe it. In the interest of suppressing panic among civilians, the empire sent a group of priests to subdue Antocula and indoctrinate him under Vernietigen. This led to unrest among Omni theologians and the government conspiracies became widespread. The anti-Vernietigen paramilitary group known as the Dark Warriors viewed this particular act as utter blasphemy against the Harbingers causing the group to gain more media attention. Omni Winter Category:History